


Mystrade Angels And Demons

by PrettyKitty93



Series: Angels And Demons [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angellock, Angels and Demons, Manip, Photoshop, Winglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: Sorry for the long wait with these manips. I kind of forgot until I was showing my friend BlackCat46 my Angels and Demons series and then I saw the comments.Hope you all like it xxx





	1. Demon Mycroft

<http://glambertkitty93artstuff.tumblr.com/post/164865494008/my-new-mycroft-winglock-edit-xxxx-for-my>

(Credit to thy-darkest-hour.deviantart.co… for the gorgeous wings. Hope I did them justice here and showcased them well)


	2. Angel Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally completed my Angellock/Winglock collection xxxx

My Greg Lestrade Angellock Manip for my fanfic series – [http://archiveofourown.org/series/65101](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fseries%2F65101&t=YjI3OTJhMWE3MWYxN2QzYjg1MmQwNTM1ODFjNmVjYWZmNGQwZTVmYixSd1didk9IZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AJCLUThU9HNHG5mtMcNty-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fglambertkitty93artstuff.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164877428238%2Fmy-greg-lestrade-angellock-manip-for-my-fanfic&m=1)

(Credit to[ https://romanticfae.deviantart.com/](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fromanticfae.deviantart.com%2F&t=ZTczNjc3OTA5MzEyMzBiZjVlMTRmYzMxMjZiMzQzYTUxZGUzOTA2MSxSd1didk9IZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AJCLUThU9HNHG5mtMcNty-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fglambertkitty93artstuff.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F164877428238%2Fmy-greg-lestrade-angellock-manip-for-my-fanfic&m=1) for the wings for this edit. Even if they look a bit different now)


End file.
